nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 98
Her Jugs are Ginormous! is the 98th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After reporting the news to the Student Council, Ryu is asked to bring Tsubasa to the office, but once he does, she refuses to put him under her spell. That leads Ryu to denote something seems off, following her and witnessing something different from Nene's Charm power. Summary Returning to the Student Council office, Ryu reveals to the others that Tsubasa is one of the new Witches, per Noa's claim. Nene and Shinichi are in disbelief, but Toranosuke tells them that they should just ask her up front. He then orders Ryu to bring her here, with Jin and Midori volunteering to tag along. They enter the gym and tell Tsubasa that the council is calling her, leading her to ponder why. She looks at the three, falling silent. The girls in the basketball team congratulate Tsubasa, admiring Jin and Midori for being part of the Student Council, while ignoring Ryu. She eventually grabs her jacket and heads out with the trio. Once they arrive to the office, Toranosuke, along with Nene, questions her about a "peculiar power." Shook by the questions, she reveals that she does have noted power. From the outside, Ryu announces victory, angering Shinichi. They continue to listen as Toranosuke asks her about her discovery, hearing that it happened on accident; her team member started obeying everything she said after being kissed. Nene denotes that it is the Charm power. She begs them not to discipline her, at least not until the next game, as she swears not to abuse her power. Toranosuke assures her that they won't, but request that she puts Ryu under her power. Shocked, she refuses. Before leaving, she reveals that she does not like kissing boys, and that if she were to kiss one, it would be a boy she loves. The rest of the group enters the room, with Shinichi announcing that they will have to use force. However, Toranosuke contradicts his thinking, with Nene supporting him and defending Tsubasa. Toranosuke and the others soon leave, with Nene staying behind to tease Ryu. However, Ryu announces that something about Tsubasa is off, asking her to follow him. They end up inside a box within the gym, making Nene blush. He informs her that he wants her to watch closely, to see if anything is different from when she had the Charm power. Nene changes the topic, but eventually turns to face the on-going game to see Tsubasa falling and being asked by her comrades if she needs help. However, when she tells them to return to practice, they obey without a second thought. Nene is shocked beyond belief, claiming that, that is not her Charm power. Ryu agrees with her, asking if new powers were born. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tsubasa Konno #Nene Odagiri #Shinichi Tamaki #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Jin Kurosaki #Midori Arisugawa #Ogawa Abilities used Witch Powers *Submission Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12